The Pharmacology Core Facility is responsible for the determination of drug levels in biological specimens (Analytical Core), the measurement of activity of biochemical correlates in human tissue (Biochemical Core), and the isolation of DNA, RNA and lymphocytes (Biochemical Core). The Facility is directed by M. Eileen Dolan, Ph.D. (scientific director) and Jacqueline Ramirez, M.S. (technical director). Dr. Dolan has extensive experience in biochemical enzyme assays, metabolism and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic studies of anticancer agents. Jacqueline Ramirez is responsible for quality control, analytical method development, maintenance of analytical equipment and preparation of reports. The Facility renders analytical and biochemical services to investigators who are members or non-members of the UCCRC. Dr. Dolan makes decisions on setting priorities on requested services. Ms. Ramirez and Ms. Lynette Wilson (Senior Research Technologist supervised by Dr. Dolan) carry out the day-to-day activities for the core and prepare the data reports that are reviewed by Dr. Dolan and sent to the investigators.